Sequel to: my sugoi kawaii adventure with iggy-kun
by KoreanHetalian
Summary: My name are Shimmering Angel Jewel Grace and I'm is rich honor student going to da ouran highschool. Im gonna go on a adventure and I know haru-chan are a girl! follow I on my juorny and stuff! OC x EVERYONE!
1. Chapter 1

This is an super sugoi sequel to my fanfic of hetalia! Even though the pther fanfic and this fanfic have nothing to do with each other it doesn't matter! I'm gonna make a sequel anyway!

Ruby-sama's sugoi kawaii PoV desu!

Liek OMG I totallly made it to Ouran like yeah! I'm from a super rich family and stuff. Even though my family is rich I passed the enterence exams and got in as a honor student! This is sooooo sugoi! I got the girls' uniform and it was like so not kawaii, so I replaced it with a tank top and a mini skirt! It was so sugoi. I walked to the pink building from my limo and everyone was looking at me! I walked to da classroom and waited until da teacher called me in.

"class this is our new student introduce yourself."

"こんにちは! Watashi wa Shimmering Angel Jewel Grace! demo anata can call watashi Ruby!" I said to the class the boys fawned over me except two twins in the back! How dare they ignore me! I took my seat next to a girl with short brown hair in a boy's uniform.

"Hi my name are haruhi!" She sayed to me.

"こんにちは, I'm Shimmering Angel Jewel Grace! Your a pretty girl." I tell her.

"You not suppose to no that." Haruhi tell me. "But I trust you with my secret even though I've known you for only about 2 mins." I smiling at her as she smiling back. "How 'bout me intorduce you to mine friends!" Haruhi say as class end.

"Sure! That would be sugoi!" I yell!

"follow I!" Haruhi say.

A/N: Ohhhh! A cliffhagner! I wonder what happen next! How will Ruby-sama react to meeting the host club! This is so sugoi kawaii! Below is Ruby-samas bio!

Shimmering Angel Jewel Grace

Age: 15

nocticable features: Sparkling eyes! long flowing hair! Perfect figure! Large chested! All around BEAUTIFUL!

Personality: PERFETC!

Past: her parents abused hre and she ran away from them then was adopted by a rich family and lived happy. Has no scars from abues though.

Oh yeah, don't falme! If you do Ore-sama will ignore u! C U L8ER!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG I'm liek so arigatouful for all da reveiws! Watshi apprecitate it sooooo much! You are all so sugoi! This will be liek the last chaptre, then it will b Soul Eater! Nao let's start! Nya-on~ Desu~

I was following haru-chan to da host club when da door open. Their was da twins that dare ignore I! I stomp up to they and yell at dem. "Why you ignore watashi in class!" They shrug.

"We aren't affected by your Mary Sue qualities," Hikaru and kaoru siad togehter.

"Nao guys that's no very nice!" Kyoya say hitting da twins with his computer. I lauf at da twins as me hug Kyoya-san-sama-senpai-chan.

"Thanks you Kyoya-san-sama-senpai-chan!" I say. Kyoya smiled reeeeeeaaaallly big. Tamaki slide back going to the corner.

"MOMMY! What has the evil witch done to you!" Tamaki yelled.

"Don't call watashi a witch!" I yelled. Haruhi nod too.

"Not my adorable daughter too!" Tamaki and the twins huddled away from us. Suddenly the floor shook and Renge spun up laufing.

"Hello! I see we have a bit of a problem," Renge said looking at watashi.

"I am not an problem! My charecter is perfect in everyway!" I argued.

"Yes," Renge points at watashi. "You are. First of all your out of uniform making you a Mary Sue from the start! Next, your too pretty, but that's all you are. Your personality is so bland yet it's exaggerated by the author's bad writing! Third you made My Kyoya and Haruhi out of character! I will not forgive you for this!" I are mad right nao! How dare they call mine OC an Mary Sue! She's perfect in everyway making her the best OC! I base her off meself and make her what I want to be! I fell to mine knees making my hair flow beautifully with moi. I cry into mine hands only to saw Kyoya and Haruhi wok to the 3 idiots.

"Fine! Hate on mine OC! FLAMERS!" I yell as I leave da school with mine mini skirt fluttering behind me. I'm gonna go to Soul Eater! Maybe I can get Death da kid to like me... Or Stein... Or EVERY1! Mwhahaha- *shot* Finally back in control.

KH: Hey guys KoreanHetalia here taking over once more! For those who thought I was serious about this OC, no I am not... THANK GOD! Seriously though there WILL be a Soul Eater one along with a Black Butler one. I don't know beyond that. This is a trollfic series and if you want to tag along for the laughs PM me on what you want me to do next I will make a list of anime/manga I have seen and can do.

Sailor Moon

Pokemon (Games and Anime)

Vampire Knight

Tokyo Mew Mew

Kaichou wa Maid-Sama

Fruits Basket

Prince of Tennis (I can only attempt)

My main series (My Hetalian Adventure: Don't Trust Mirrors!)

Blood Raining Night (Probably on my Quotev or deviantart if requested -.-)

Soul Eater NOT! (probably an extra chapter to the Soul Eater one)

Naruto

Dangan Ronpa

Yu-Gi-Oh (original and GX)

And I'll think of more later. Ask me through a PM if I can do your fandom. If I haven't seen the anime/ read the manga, I will go into deep research in order to make each character as OOC as possible. So yeah, remember PM me your request. Say good bye Shimmering Angel Jewel Grace. Huh, here body went missing... DAMN IT!


End file.
